


Problèmes de cœur, style Varia

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Varia Quality (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Squalo apprend à vivre avec un coeur illusoire, puis avec les conséquences de celui-ci.
Relationships: Dino & Superbi Squalo, Superbi Squalo & Yamamoto Takeshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Problèmes de cœur, style Varia

**Author's Note:**

> _Dix ans après la guerre, par la seule faute d'un certain serveur Discord (vous voulez revivre vos vieux ships M/M et F/F, écrire ou dessiner ou discuter d'art avec d'autres créateurs de romance queer, reccer vos romances favorites ET ECRIRE DES FICS MILLE ANS APRES LA MORT D'UN FANDOM PARCE QUE VOUS ETES FAIBLES ? Rejoignez-nous ici : discord.gg/x8xYddW ), voici la fic Xanxus/Squalo que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire et que j'ai écrite quand même._
> 
> _Spoilers pour la fin du manga : TL;DR, Squalo s'est fait transpercer le coeur en combattant aux côtés de Xanxus et celui-ci l'a plutôt mal vécu._
> 
> _Relu par la fabuleuse Spleen, dont le soutien inestimable aura grandement contribué à mon crime._

C’est Dino qui a choisi le lieu, un café familial en plein centre-ville – quelques tables poussées sur le parvis, baignées de soleil et de vacarme urbain. Les passants s’interpellent, rient, crient, tiennent des conversations trop hautes à leurs voisins ou leur téléphone et Squalo savoure le bruit et la chaleur et la façon dont les groupes humains se mêlent et se démêlent en saluts, bousculades, embrassades, traversées hors des clous, zigzags entre les voitures mal garées – bien plus _vivants_ que les Japonais et leur quiétude ordonnée.

\- Toi ! Je comprends pas comment tu peux supporter d’être tout le temps fourré au Japon ! lance-t-il à Dino.

Le Cavallone sourit. Le soleil se fond en éclats miellés dans les boucles de sa chevelure, trace les lignes de ses traits suaves avec l’indulgence d’une amante. Il fait plus jeune que son âge, plus doux que son rôle : reste quelque chose en lui, un magnétisme fluide qui le mûrit presque. Les regards s’attardent sur lui, appréciateurs ou jaloux.

\- J’y ai un petit frère, et Kyoya est encore plus agressif lorsque je lui ai manqué...

Squalo répond d’un « hah ! » lourd de son opinion sur le sentimentalisme et ses faiblesses. Dino n’aide même pas Sawada par sain opportunisme, ou pas assez : il se soucie _vraiment_ du gamin. Et l’autre berserker à tonfa ? S’il regrette Dino, c’est comme un chat regrette l’humain qui le caresse et lui file à bouffer.

Dino rit sans se formaliser de son scepticisme, jouant avec la lumière de l’été qui scintille dans son vin – de petites bulles de lumière dans le rosé translucide. Un instant, les deux hommes restent silencieux. Ils ont déjà parlé des dernières nouvelles de leur monde, des têtes tombées ou levées. Les choses changent et demeurent les mêmes.

Squalo n’a pas besoin de jacasser pour apprécier l’instant. Il finit son verre, les yeux mi-clos, et laisse la rue vivre autour de lui – les sens guettant, inconsciemment, les craquelures du tableau. Une tension, un silence, un éclat qui signalerait le danger ou l’alerte. Même à son plus détendu, Squalo demeure perpétuellement alerte. Encore plus actuellement, avec la faiblesse qui s’accroche indésirable à ses membres.

Squalo sait quelle est la question que Dino ne pose pas.

Dino paie les verres suivants. Ils perdent quelques instants à observer un futur marié en plein enterrement de vie de garçon : attifé d’un costume de lapin, rouge de honte et de bière, il quémande un don à toutes les passantes et écope au fil des essais d’une pièce de monnaie, deux mouchoirs, un bouton, un pin's et un bracelet en plastique. Squalo pense à Sawada et renifle.

Le futur marié finit par changer de rue, accompagné de ses témoins hilares. Le ciel vire lentement au bleu intense des fins d’après-midi en été. Squalo commande une assiette de charcuterie pour deux et répartit leurs parts en pestant contre le foutu cuistot qui a eu l’idée saugrenue de mettre un nombre _impair_ de tranches de pâté.

\- Tu restes dîner ? propose Dino. Je connais un resto de quartier qui fait les meilleures lasagnes que tu as jamais mangées.

Squalo calcule rapidement le chaos acceptable qu’il a laissé au quartier général Varia. Les premiers jours après leur retour de l’hôpital ont été une plaie à rattraper, malgré les efforts terrifiés de leurs subordonnés – certaines affaires sont un peu trop sensibles pour d’autres yeux que ceux de Xanxus et les siens. Mais ses rapports sont à jour et les affaires courantes ont été gérées pour la semaine ; Bel et Lussuria, les mieux remis, ont été expédiés en mission ensemble – grand bien leur fasse – et ne rentreront pas avant trois jours au moins. Mammon est au château, mais l’illusionniste est l’un des rares lieutenants à savoir se tenir. Levi doit frétiller d’enthousiasme d’avoir le champ libre auprès de Xanxus, ce qui est parfait à deux égards : d’une, le gardien du tonnerre est beaucoup moins chiant quand il a l’impression d’avoir gagné un avantage sur Squalo, de deux, Xanxus est trop occupé à se faire taper sur les nerfs pour des caprices niveau « Capitaine Squalo, revenez vite, le boss… ! ».

\- Vendu, Cavallone ! Elles ont intérêt à être à la hauteur ou tu m’en devras une !

Dino rit un peu nerveusement. Pas certain d’à quel point Squalo est sérieux, peut-être. _Bien_. Squalo apprécie un brin de crainte, même chez ses alliés (surtout chez ses alliés. L’insouciance confiante de Sawada et de ses Gardiens de cour de maternelle lui tape violemment sur les nerfs).

Ils finissent leurs verres. Squalo n’a pas assez bu pour être éméché, mais il sent quand même une chaleur indésirable étourdir ses membres – un vertige imperceptible et dangereux.

Il est affaibli. Il le sait. Le cœur artificiel qui bat dans sa poitrine peut convaincre son corps, mais reste quand même cette poussière de doute qui fait toute la différence.

Dino parle de conneries sans importance et Squalo répond sur le même ton. Il note la main qui s’attarde sur son bras, pas exactement un soutien. Le ciel a viré à un bleu presque gris qui n’est pas vraiment la nuit, plus vraiment le jour.

Les lasagnes sont vraiment putain de bonnes. Squalo fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard de Dino lorsque sa respiration se fait un peu trop courte.

Les illusions peuvent tromper les sens. Les illusions n’ont pas besoin d’être crues pour l’affecter. Squalo a été lacéré par assez de créatures, d’armes et d’opposants qui n’existaient pas vraiment pour en être conscient, _reste que_ –

Cette incertitude qui lui ronge les nerfs, qui sourde de son esprit dans ses muscles. Squalo hait dépendre d’un autre pour vivre, hait la faiblesse qui s’attarde encore de l’hôpital, hait l’idée de devoir attendre une greffe et perdre du temps à se faire transplanter un cœur. Il veut repartir en mission. Il veut vaincre des ennemis intéressants. Il veut entraîner cette petite enflure de Yamamoto à dépasser ses limites.

Les yeux de Dino s’attardent sur lui, clairs et calmes. Il sourit, penche légèrement la tête de côté – une invitation évidente, comme l’angle lent de son sourire.

\- Tu comptais rentrer ?

Xanxus se couche tôt, ces temps-ci. Toute la rage et la volonté du monde ne peuvent pas le sortir plus vite de convalescence. Il n’aura pas besoin de Squalo avant demain matin, au plus tôt.

Le cul n’a jamais intéressé Squalo. Pas faute d’occasion, mais il a toujours eu mieux à faire ou à poursuivre – un titre d’excellence à arracher et honorer, la flamme d’une loyauté aussi ardente que sa fierté, le poids de ses responsabilités en tant que bras droit de Xanxus. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y trouve pas de plaisir, les rares fois où l’occasion s’allie à ses possibilités et ses goûts.

Squalo sourit largement, montre les dents.

\- T’attends pas à ce que je reste la nuit.

***

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils dansent cette danse-là. Dino est soigneux, toujours, une attention experte dans ses gestes – la suavité languide qui se love déjà dans son sourire ; il ne force rien, n’ordonne rien, parvient quand même à mener Squalo exactement où il le veut et comme il le veut. C’est un dialogue ; leur corps, leur plaisir, les doigts de Squalo crispés dans des mèches dorées, les mains de Dino pressées contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Ils commentent, rient, défient, et Dino _peut_ se montrer un peu plus brusque avec les bons arguments, juste à l’orée de la douleur, un peu d’irritation dans l’angle serré de ses mâchoires et l’intensité de ses yeux sombres, mais il reste _raisonnable_ – attentionné – et Squalo –

Et parfois (souvent), Squalo sent l’écho fugitif d’une frustration ; l’envie d’une poigne plus brutale, d’ongles plantés dans sa peau, d’un plaisir arraché comme du sang versé.

Ce soir-là, Dino est d’humeur tendre. Les piques de Squalo ne l’atteignent pas, au contraire : ses gestes se ralentissent, lents et précis – un expert face au prédateur auquel il veut mettre la bride, les yeux baissés pour que l’entrave semble plus douce. Squalo gronde juste assez pour établir qu’il maintient un minimum de contrôle sur la situation mais le laisse établir le rythme, parce que – malgré tout, ce putain de Cavallone sait _précisément_ comment –

Quand tout est dit et fait, et que Squalo a fait crier Dino à son tour parce qu’il paie toujours ses dettes, Squalo se laisse quelques secondes de relaxation avant de se lever.

\- Déjà ? lance Dino – comme s’il n’avait pas commencé à consulter son téléphone.

\- Revue des troupes à sept heures. On a quelques déchets qui se sont laissés aller, ces derniers temps, donc je vais recadrer.

\- Xanxus a un bon second.

Squalo lui décoche un sourire sardonique.

\- Jaloux ?

Dino secoue la tête,

\- Admiratif. Romario est un excellent lieutenant. Tu me boufferais.

Squalo éclate de rire :

\- Les requins ont besoin du goût du sang.

\- Je l’ai compris avec le temps. Tu as une date pour la greffe ? demande Dino d’un ton soigneusement badin.

Squalo n’attendait plus la question. Elle le prend en traître, à la gorge. Il prend le temps de récupérer la veste qu’il a balancée sur une lampe avant de répondre :

\- On cherche.

Dino ne relance pas, se contente d’un « mm-mm » qui tape plus sur les nerfs de Squalo qu’une insistance indiscrète. Au moins, la deuxième option lui offrirait l’occasion de beugler.

\- T’avais peur que je te claque dans les pattes en plein ébat ? lance-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Je t’ai dit plus d’une fois que ça m’ennuierait que tu meures trop tôt.

Foutu Cavallone, à parler sentiment si facilement. Squalo se considère comme quelqu’un de franc et direct, mais il n’a pas cette espèce d’indécence sentimentale que Dino ou Sawada – ou Yamamoto, ce foutu sale gosse – déploient aussi naturellement que des nudistes prosélytes.

\- Garde les grands mots pour ta future femme, monsieur le Don. T’inquiéter pour un type comme moi est pire qu’imbécile.

Dino hausse les épaules et lui adresse son sourire le plus exaspérant – « je pense que tu as tort, mais je pense aussi que tu es un obstiné qui ne changera pas d’avis et je trouve ce côté de ta personnalité aussi agaçant qu’attachant ».

\- Tu n’as pas changé, Squalo...

Squalo gronde :

\- Toi non plus, Cavallone.

Il claque la porte de la salle de bain sans attendre de réponse. L’irritation tourne piégée sous son crâne, dissipant la détente qui s’attardait dans ses membres.

Il n’a jamais aimé la façon que Dino a de _s’inquiéter_ pour lui. C’est une insulte, un sous-entendu qu’il est faible, qu’il a besoin d’autrui –

Comme s’il avait pu protéger Xanxus contre la pétrification, comme s’il avait pu faire plus que se faire pulvériser le cœur pour leur faire gagner deux ou trois secondes lorsqu’ils combattaient Jaeger.

La trace reste sous ses doigts, la peau claire et trop lisse là où les porteurs de la Flamme Solaire ont guéri le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Lussuria se renseigne sur la possibilité de régénérer un organe arraché, mais ses recherches sont vaines pour le moment – possiblement parce que personne ne veut prendre le risque d’échouer à soigner le bras droit de Xanxus. Putain de lâches.

Il en est toujours à ruminer sous sa douche lorsque son téléphone, _évidemment_ , sonne. Pestant à pleine voix, Squalo coupe l’eau et agrippe l’appareil.

Xanxus, bien sûr. Son putain de boss sait choisir ses moments.

\- Ouais ? aboie-t-il dans le téléphone.

\- Les listes que t’as faites pour demain me plaisent pas. On va les réviser maintenant.

\- _Quoi_? Je te les ai soumises ce matin ! Tu les as lues !

\- J’avais lu en travers. Je t’attends dans dix minutes.

\- Je suis sous la douche !

\- Cinq minutes.

Xanxus raccroche sans attendre de réponse. Squalo prend quelques secondes pour insulter le téléphone silencieux avant de retourner sous l’eau, expédier son lavage de cheveux à vitesse grand V, se rincer et sortir en trombe.

\- Une urgence ? demande Dino en le voyant passer.

\- Mon boss est un connard ! À la semaine prochaine !

Il se rend compte en quittant l’hôtel qu’il n’aurait pas dû lancer ça. Dino va croire qu’il peut lui taper sur les nerfs et s’en tirer à bon compte. En même temps, _qui_ lui tape sur les nerfs sans s’en tirer à bon compte, ces derniers temps ? Il est en train de tourner mou. Quelques bons meurtres lui feront du bien.

***

Contrairement à ce que semblent penser ses subordonnés, Squalo n’est pas l’homme qui murmure à l’oreille des Xanxus. Son boss est très doué pour ruminer d’un air indifférent, l’air impassible même alors qu’il pulvérise la source actuelle de son irritation, et puis Squalo ne s’est jamais soucié de foutus sentiments ; il a juste l’avantage de la pratique.

Par exemple, il sait dès qu’il rentre dans la chambre que Xanxus est furieux.

Le boss est affalé sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés, les yeux clos – une nonchalance arrogante qui ne suffit pas à tromper les instincts de l’assassin. La rage de Xanxus est une tempête, une tension dangereuse qui sinue sous la peau de Squalo. L’adrénaline zigzague dans ses veines, électrique.

Il s’approche de quelques pas et s’arrête. Xanxus ouvre les yeux – deux éclats bruns, presque écarlates, qui fixent Squalo comme s’il était la seule chose qu’ils voyaient. La seule cible de sa rage. Sous sa peau sombre vibre l’ombre de ses cicatrices, à un battement de cœur d’apparaître.

Le moindre de ses gestes est l’amorce d’une destruction, le premier grondement d’un orage qu’une part de Squalo veut voir s’abattre. Il lui reste assez d’instinct de survie pour vouloir l’éviter, assez de familiarité avec son boss pour savoir que l’explosion est inéluctable – c’est une question de _quand_ plutôt que de _si_. Son cœur illusoire s’accélère, serré par l’anticipation.

Même quand il est occupé à maudire ses caprices et ses explosions, Squalo n’arrive jamais à se détacher entièrement de la beauté de Xanxus.

L’assassin esquive sans peine le verre qui lui est lancé, une bouffée d’irritation chassant ses appréhensions :

\- Heeeeey ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

\- T’es en retard, requin de merde.

\- Je t’ai dit que je prenais ma douche !

\- J’ai dit cinq minutes.

Squalo écarte les bras comme pour prendre le monde, ou Xanxus, à témoin de la connerie de son boss :

\- J’ai fait au plus vite ! On attaque ces listes ?

\- Non.

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- Tu pues. Va te laver et reviens.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! hurle Squalo.

Xanxus lui balance la bouteille, qu’il attrape et pulvérise par terre. L’odeur du whisky éclate dans la pièce, enivrante, et les reflets des lampes jouent dans les yeux de Xanxus lorsque celui-ci se lève de son fauteuil.

Squalo n’a jamais laissé passer les insultes et les coups, jamais sauf pour Xanxus. Il n’a jamais fui, non plus – jamais même pour Xanxus. Il refuse de reculer ou de baisser les yeux lorsque son boss s’approche, la tempête entièrement focalisée sur sa présence. Les cicatrices de Xanxus tremblent, visibles, en déchirures d’ombre sur l’âpreté sauvage de ses traits.

Xanxus est furieux et Squalo n’a aucune _putain d’idée_ de pourquoi. Il a toujours eu son propre emploi du temps, et son boss le laisse gérer quasi entièrement à son gré. Est-ce que Xanxus suspecte une trahison ? L’idée, brève, pince le cœur imaginaire de Squalo et laisse une rage glaciale dans ses veines.

Non. Non parce que Xanxus connaît sa loyauté mieux que quiconque, la passion gravée dans ses veines à l’acier et au sang et aux années passées à espérer son retour. Non, et si jamais Xanxus osait, Squalo le tuerait de ses mains.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu –

La voix de l’assassin brise l’équilibre électrique de la pièce. Xanxus bouge si vite que Squalo n’a même pas le temps de se préparer à encaisser ; il sent la douleur avant d’enregistrer le mouvement, la torsion sur son cuir chevelu alors qu’il est agrippé et jeté à terre. Il prévoit le coup de pied vers sa poitrine et réussit à amortir en partie – en partie seulement parce que ce _con_ de boss frappe trop fort et réussit à l’atteindre en partie dans les côtes. Rien ne casse, heureusement, et l’impact ne dépasse guère la tapette amicale pour un assassin entraîné à supporter la torture, mais Squalo sent l’impact profondément dans ses os. Il tousse, la main crispée sur son sternum.

Xanxus l’agrippe à nouveau par les cheveux, le forçant à redresser la tête, le prend par l’épaule et le balance contre la porte.

L’impact retentit sous le crâne de Squalo, l’étourdissant un instant, mais le bois tient – c’est lui qui a choisi le renforcement en acier caché sous le chêne sombre, par égard pour les sommes débiles que l’escouade Varia dépensait en charpentier jusqu’ici.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’as, putain ? beugle-t-il.

\- T’es trop bruyant. Dégage.

En temps normal, Squalo beuglerait quelque chose sur la quantité de décibels qu’il va asséner à son boss pour lui faire redéfinir son concept de « bruyant ». _En temps normal_. Cette fois-ci n’est pas normale.

Quoiqu’en déblatèrent les sous-races qui le traitent d’ahuri beuglant, ce n’est pas pour rien que Squalo est le Gardien de la Pluie des Varia. Il sait quand il peut hurler, et il sait quand une goutte d’eau peut faire éclater l’orage. Il reste silencieux et guette Xanxus, cherchant à comprendre.

La plupart du temps, il ne s’attarde pas vraiment à comprendre les pics d’humeur de Xanxus. La plupart s’expliquent par un même et simple motif : « je suis un connard arrogant qui ne se fatigue à être patient que lorsqu'il y trouve un véritable intérêt ».

De temps en temps, cependant, Xanxus se met vraiment dans une rage dangereuse. Pas la colère froide, dangereuse, qui affûte ses gestes et ses pensées comme une lame, pas l’emportement berserk de ses combats les plus furieux ; même dans ces instants, il garde assez de recul pour ne pas _trop_ courir contre ses intérêts.

Dans ces instants-là, cependant – dans _cet_ instant, rigide, électrique, les yeux incandescents dans ses traits sombres –, Xanxus se tient au bord du précipice et Squalo se tait. Il s’agenouille et attend, les yeux baissés. Que s’est-il passé ? Où a-t-il failli ? Ce n’est pas une rage sans but, un caprice ou la recherche négligente d’un exutoire à l’ennui de Xanxus.

Quelque chose s’est passé et Squalo ne comprend pas _quoi_.

\- Dégage, gronde Xanxus pour la deuxième fois.

Squalo se met en colère plus facilement qu’il se blesse, mais ça lui arrive. Il se lève, un peu raide, et obéit. Il se sent la tête un peu légère ; probablement la frustration, ou la rage larvée.

Il n’arrive pas à dormir, cette putain de nuit, donc il se passe les nerfs en envoyant des mails à ce déchet de Yamamoto pour lui expliquer pourquoi il rate sa vie s’il ne se consacre pas entièrement à l’épée.

***

Les purges et disciplines nécessaires à la bonne reprise des Varia lui prennent les jours suivants. Il n’aperçoit Xanxus qu’entre deux portes : pour une fois, son boss se bouge, et ses seules interventions sont redoutablement efficaces en matière de motivation.

Rien de tel que le sang pour motiver la racaille qui paresse.

Mais quelque chose continue à sonner faux. Il ignore Squalo, ou plutôt expédie leurs interactions habituelles. Il lui balance assez de boulot pour l’occuper jusqu’au soir – le connard – mais lui adresse à peine un regard.

\- On s’est disputé avec son papa ? roucoule Lussuria lorsqu’il entre à vingt heures dans l’armurerie et trouve Squalo occupé à affûter son épée comme si le seul geste pouvait lui permettre un génocide.

Squalo met quelques instants à replacer ce délire-là : de temps en temps, surtout quand l’activité est basse, Lussuria se lance dans des impros douteuses, dont le « nous sommes tous une grande famille ». Il est « maman », Xanxus « papa », et Squalo se trouve classé parmi les heureux enfants. Il parvient en général à durer dix, quinze minutes avant que quelqu’un ne craque et l’attaque.

Squalo roule des yeux, distrait par la débilité de son collègue.

\- Hey ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de sentir un peu de tension…

\- Y a toujours de la tension avec notre connard de boss !

Lussuria glousse. Le son a été voté comme finaliste des quinze onomatopées les plus angoissantes des mafieux italiens _et_ mondiaux.

\- C’est vrai, mais elle a changé depuis que notre petit Squalo s’est fait détruire le cœur !

Squalo grogne de frustration et pose son épée de côté. Il sait ce que Lussuria tente d’impliquer, mais ce sont d’immenses conneries. Xanxus peut tenir à ses subordonnés, au sens qu’ils présentent des ressources utiles, mais il ne s’inquiète pas pour eux. Il ne s’inquiète pas pour Squalo. Ce genre de niaiseries n’est pas son genre, heureusement : Sawada est déjà assez mièvre pour toute la famille Vongola.

\- Dis pas de conneries ! Il m’a juste tapé un scandale parce que je suis sorti au lieu d’être à sa disposition !

\- Oh ? roucoule Lussuria.

En temps normal, Squalo se contenterait de lui en mettre une, mais il est frustré et Lussuria est – à défaut du reste – un bon auditeur.

\- J’ai commis le _crime_ de sortir et d’avoir besoin de finir ma douche avant de rentrer, donc il m’a tapé une crise alors que j’ai le droit d’avoir mes putain de soirées de libre ! J’ai aucune idée de pourquoi il l’a pris si mal…

Squalo s’interrompt, non pas faute de ressentiment, mais parce que Lussuria s’est complètement figé – il n’a même plus l’air de respirer.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as ?

\- Tu…

Lussuria presse une main tremblante contre son cœur.

\- Tu as _trompé le boss_?! crie-t-il d’une voix stridente.

Squalo reste interloqué au moins deux secondes avant de lui jeter une table.

***

Squalo a des espions au sein des Varia. Ils ne sont connus que de Xanxus et des autres lieutenants, et se montrent utiles tant pour surveiller l’ambiance au sein des troupes que pour repérer les agents d’autres mafias. De temps en temps, ils en « tuent » un qui reviendra sous un autre visage – ça motive les autres soldats.

Actuellement, Squalo a envie de les tuer pour de vrai.

Ce n’est pas seulement les nouvelles qu’ils apportent : c’est le fait qu’aucun n’ose croiser son regard alors qu’ils les délivrent. _Sous-races_.

\- Donc, répète-t-il d’une voix calme, les troupes pensent que je me suis engueulé avec Xanxus pour une histoire de cul.

Aucun de ses agents n’ose relever la tête, donc il en agrippe un au hasard par les cheveux. L’intéressée, une femme dont les tatouages faciaux transforment les traits en masque funéraire, halète une réponse :

\- O-oui, capitaine !

\- Donne les raisons.

L’espionne a très visiblement envie d’être tout sauf dans cette pièce à cet instant, mais elle répond courageusement :

\- Il paraît qu’on a entendu le lieutenant Lussuria hurler « tu as trompé le boss » et tout le m… beaucoup vous ont entendu hurler « j’ai pas trompé le boss » et « je sors pas avec le boss, je suis pas en couple avec le boss » en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Donc ils m’ont entendu crier le contraire et ils en déduisent que je _mens_?! rugit Squalo en secouant sa victime.

\- C-capitaine ! I-ils pensent que vous niez trop fort, capitaine ! couine l’espionne, au supplice.

Squalo la jette contre un mur et agrippe le prochain à lui tomber sous la main :

\- Vous allez étouffer ces rumeurs tout de suite ! Lussuria est juste parti en délire, comme d’habitude. Entendu ? Et je ne sors pas avec le boss !

Au moins, c’est un avantage de la mauvaise humeur actuelle de Xanxus : il n’est pas là pour entendre ces âneries. Il a un sens de l’humour assez tordu pour s’en amuser, ce qui n’est pas le cas de Squalo.

Il n’aime pas Xanxus. L’amour est un sentiment niais, faible, changeant : un instant, vous êtes prêt à mourir pour cette personne, l’autre, vous l’avez oubliée au mieux et la détestez au pire. Ce que Squalo ressent pour son boss – pour le seul homme pour lequel il ait jamais accepté de plier le genou – est quelque chose de bien plus fort, âpre et cruel : c’est une fascination, une loyauté, c’est une dévotion entière et intransigeante.

Squalo ne trahira jamais Xanxus. Ses sentiments ne tiédiront jamais. Il n’a pas besoin de réciproque, de gestes ou d’égard tendre. Il a fait le choix de se donner corps et âme à cet homme, et appeler ça de _l’amour_ l’enrage.

C’est bien plus que ça.

Est-ce qu’il y a une part de désir dans l’équation ? Évidemment. Mais Xanxus n’a jamais montré le moindre signe d’intérêt, et c’est ce que Squalo lui souhaite ; dans leur monde, il est bien plus simple de paraître attiré par les chercheuses d’or qui gravitent occasionnellement autour des puissants. Un Don a une épouse, pour la descendance, et peut-être une ou deux amantes, pour la réputation. Reborn sait parfaitement ce qu’il fait en poussant cette sous-merde de Sawada au mariage : vu comme le môme est doux, petit et maigrichon, il a tout intérêt à sembler le plus hétéro possible avant qu’on l’accuse de gagner ses Gardiens avec son cul.

Squalo ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu Xanxus se diriger spontanément vers une femme – ni vers un homme. Parfois, quelqu’un s’offre – et si le caprice de Xanxus l’y porte, il le consumera, l’espace d’un ébat, avant de le virer avec l’arrogance froide d’un souverain.

Reste qu’il serait satisfait pour Xanxus si celui se mariait. La lignée doit continuer. C’est tout ce que Squalo lui souhaite. C’est tout ce qu’il doit lui souhaiter.

Il se pince l’arête du nez.

\- D’autres rumeurs ?

Les espions ont l’air de vouloir disparaître sous terre, ce que Xanxus interprète comme un « oui ».

\- Les, euh… Les hommes débattent de l’identité de votre amant, capitaine.

\- _Quoi_? hurle Squalo.

En une admirable démonstration de conscience professionnelle, l’homme qu’il secoue actuellement réussit à poursuivre :

\- Ils hésitent entre le Gardien de la Pluie de Tsunayoshi Sawada ou le Don des Cavallone…

Squalo va tous les tuer.

***

La recherche d’un cœur approprié traîne, sans vraiment de surprise. Chass… trouver des donneurs n’est pas si difficile, mais s’assurer que le cœur soit compatible est un peu plus compliqué. S’il ne tenait qu’à lui, Squalo testerait par la pratique, mais Xanxus refuse.

\- T’as assez perdu trop de temps à paresser dans un lit, requin de merde. Lorsqu’on fera la greffe, ce sera la bonne.

Squalo peste, Mammon aussi, mais Xanxus ne change pas d’avis. L’Arcobaleno prétend que Xanxus l’envoie plus rarement en mission à cause de ça, par crainte qu’il soit blessé et doive relâcher ses illusions, ce qui est ridicule : encore une fois, Xanxus ne s’inquiète jamais – et il a confiance en ses lieutenants pour ne pas faillir à leur tâche.

Squalo croule toujours sous le boulot. Il ne croise plus Dino qu’à de rares occasions, baise avec lui à moitié par esprit de contradiction.

\- Verde pourrait peut-être te faire repousser un cœur, glisse le Cavallone alors qu’ils se séparent.

Squalo hausse les épaules.

\- Et si on alliait les Gardiens du Soleil, peut-être que leurs pouvoirs de soin pourraient causer une régénération…

\- J’aurais une dette envers quelqu’un d’extérieur aux Varia, refuse Squalo.

Il connaît les statistiques quant à l’espérance de vie après une greffe cardiaque, évidemment, et il sait à quel point les chiffres tombent au-delà de deux ans. Il n’aura qu’à faire partie des exceptions, voilà tout. Sa fierté lui interdit d’être un poids pour son boss.

Dino lance un « tch » un peu frustré.

\- Tu as demandé à Xanxus son avis sur la question ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s’exclame Squalo, outré.

\- Peut-être qu’il te préfère endetté mais plus longtemps à ses côtés. J’ai vu son expression quand tu t’es fait transpercer le cœur.

Squalo s’arrête, mal à l’aise.

\- Quoi, tu vas prétendre qu’il a fondu en larmes ?

Dino ne lui accorde pas plus qu’un sourire creux :

\- Avant qu’il te voie te faire transpercer, je ne pensais pas qu’il était capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d’autre que l’orgueil ou la colère. Maintenant, je sais qu’il a au moins une personne à laquelle il tient.

Squalo ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il claque de la langue comme par frustration et pousse l’épaule de Dino :

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de ton élève avant qu’il te bouffe.

Le Cavallone rit et, heureusement, ne rebondit pas sur le sujet.

Squalo se répète qu’il a du mal à respirer parce que Mammon doit être en train de faire des conneries avec ses pouvoirs.

***

Évidemment, le bruit finit par courir que Squalo survit grâce aux pouvoirs de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était couru d’avance et il n’en est pas surpris – seulement, à la rigueur, que ça ait pris aussi longtemps.

L’adversaire cette fois-ci est quelque famille de sous-merdes fourbasses, du genre à favoriser les coups en traître et les avantages déloyaux. En tant qu’assassin, Squalo n’a rien contre – si c’est bien fait, ce qui n’est pas le cas. Les types sont maladroits, comptent sur le nombre plus que sur le talent, et crèvent à la pelle sous sa lame. Lorsqu’il en trouve un qui arrive à se servir de son épée plus que comme d’un étendard, Squalo se sent presque d’humeur indulgente.

\- Heeeey, le déchet ! crie-t-il joyeusement. Une dernière volonté ?

Le type s’humecte les lèvres, tentant de garder l’air bravache.

\- On dit que Squalo des Varia a encaissé une blessure mortelle, répond-il.

Squalo incline la tête de côté.

\- Plusieurs, et je m’en suis relevé à chaque fois. Tu veux tester avec toi ?

Il allait s’élancer quand l’autre lève les mains en signe de pause, la voix virant à l’aigu :

\- Attends, attends, attends ! Je veux dire – je veux dire, c’était une menace ! On sait que tu survis par magie ! Et je peux je peux – ah !

Le « ah ! » naît du fait que Squalo, qui a appris avec l’expérience à ne pas laisser les types-à-l’air-d’avoir-un-tour-dans-leur-poche finir leur monologue menaçant, lui fonce dessus. L’autre panique, fait un geste, et l’air autour d’eux acquiert une qualité particulière, vide et étrangement _inerte_.

Le cœur de Squalo doit disparaître à cet instant, parce qu’il perd connaissance en fendant le type en deux.

***

Il reprend à moitié connaissance sur le chemin du retour, affalé sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture. Son torse n’est plus qu’une douleur bouillonnante et un goût de sang colle à sa bouche. Sa conscience clignote comme une lampe en bout de course. Sa tête _palpite_.

Une version floue de Belphegor lui sourit.

\- Si tu crèves, c’est moi qui récupère ta chambre, shishishi –

Squalo tente de lui mettre un coup de boule avant de reperdre conscience.

Hors de question qu’il meure, maintenant.

***

Squalo se réveille dans un lit d’hôpital. Il se sent affaibli plus qu’endolori ; des perfusions s’accrochent à ses bras et un tube squatte sa gorge. Il commence par s’étouffer en criant sa désapprobation jusqu’à ce qu’une infirmière paniquée accoure le désintuber.

Elle répond docilement à ses questions, après un ou deux « s’il vous plaît, parlez moins fort, les autres patients... » désespérés. Il est dans une clinique privée où la famille Vongola expédie ses opérateurs les plus touchés et deux semaines – _deux semaines_? – se sont écoulées depuis sa mission. Pas étonnant qu’il ait l’impression d’être affaibli : il a dû perdre en muscles. Putain ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il est resté dans le coma si _longtemps_ ? C’était qu’une disparition temporaire de son cœur ! Celui-ci a dû réapparaître quand Squalo a tué l’autre sous-race, non ? Okay, il a dû souffrir un peu d’hémorragie interne pendant ses secondes sans, mais pas de quoi mettre aussi longtemps à se remettre !

L’infirmière émet un nombre incroyable de protestations lorsqu’il veut enlever ses perfusions, lui demandant d’attendre au moins un représentant Varia – comme s’il était un môme qui avait besoin d’une baby-sitter pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Il devrait arriver dans une petite heure ! Si vous me laissiez envoyer un message… Je – attendez, on m’a remis une enveloppe pour vous quand vous vous réveilleriez, dans votre table de chevet !

L’enveloppe en question contient quelques mots écrits de la main de Xanxus : « _Bouge et je te crève_ ». L’attention est anormale – que Xanxus ait pris la peine de réfléchir, d’écrire, de montrer ouvertement qu’il se préoccupe de Squalo… Ce n’est pas son style, mais c’est son écriture.

Squalo obéit, malgré sa réticence. L’infirmière lui promet qu’elle va informer les Varia de son réveil et lui demande, une nouvelle fois, de baisser le son, comme s’il allait l’écouter quand elle lui pulvérise les oreilles à couiner sa détresse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Squalo s’ouvre sur Xanxus.

L’épéiste, surpris en pleine série de pompes, se fige brièvement. Le boss s’avance rapidement, l’agrippe par le col et le toise froidement.

\- Tu respires. Bien.

Il lâche Squalo, qui soutient son regard en se frottant le cou :

\- Heeeey ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- On t’a gardé dans le coma jusqu’à ce que tu aies un nouveau cœur parce que tu étais trop chiant réveillé.

\- Quoi ? beugle Squalo.

\- T’avais réussi à faire une hémorragie interne. On a décidé d’en profiter pour ton nouveau cœur. On rentre.

\- T’es sérieux ?

\- Ta gueule, putain de requin. On est dans une clinique.

Squalo n’a pas d’autres choix que s’habiller rapidement – il a au moins des fringues de rechange plutôt qu’un pyjama d’hôpital, ce dont sa dignité est reconnaissante – et suivre son boss, qui finit par le frapper lorsqu’il se lasse de ne pas répondre aux questions de Squalo. Qui lui a donné le cœur ? Pourquoi ne l’ont-ils pas réveillé ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il fout dans une clinique _Vongola_ plutôt que la clinique Varia habituelle ? Xanxus déteste dépendre du Neuvième dans ce genre de situations !

\- J’aurai quels médocs à prendre ? demande-t-il à Xanxus lorsqu’ils sortent, puisque son boss a décidé de s’improviser responsable de sa santé.

Xanxus grogne.

\- Y en aura pas.

\- Hein ? Hey ! Y a toujours des médocs en cas de greffe !

Xanxus lui agrippe les cheveux et le traîne à sa suite, les yeux fixés devant lui :

\- Y en aura pas, requin de merde.

\- Quoi ? Xanxus !

\- Y en aura pas.

La voix de Xanxus gronde d’un orage larvé. Il n’est pas furieux, pas vraiment, mais il ne cédera pas. Squalo gronde sa frustration mais obéit à l’ordre implicite et ravale sa frustration.

Pas de médicaments ? Est-ce qu’il a un nouveau cœur illusoire, mais plus efficace ? Non, Xanxus n’aurait aucune raison de le taire. Alors quoi ?

Squalo suspecte qu’il va détester la réponse.

***

Il s’avère que de toute façon, _personne_ ne veut lui donner ladite réponse. Il coince un à un les autres lieutenants Varia et tente de leur faire cracher le morceau, mais ils sont tenus au silence par un ordre de Xanxus lui-même ; autant leur demander de se couper un bras.

En attendant, le silence se presse entre eux. Squalo se souvient de leur relation d’avant, lorsque Xanxus lui cachait le secret de sa naissance. À l’époque, il avait accepté cette distance ; il n’avait connu qu’elle. Maintenant que Xanxus le tient à nouveau à l’écart, et au sujet de son propre corps de surcroît, Squalo a envie de hurler.

Il s’adapte, malgré tout. Il n’a pas le choix. S’il est plus susceptible et agressif – tant pis pour les connards qui viennent l’énerver alors qu’il n’est pas d’humeur.

Le temps passe. Son nouveau cœur fonctionne bien, même sans médoc. Il regagne ses forces. Accepte, petit à petit, que son boss est un connard obstiné – un connard qui a potentiellement fait une grosse connerie pour lui, parce que Xanxus n’est pas du genre à cacher ses méfaits, ou du moins pas à _lui_ cacher ses méfaits.

Quelques mois plus tard, Squalo a l’occasion de passer au Japon ; une mission plus ou moins diplomatique auprès des yakuzas, l’occasion de traiter calmement et tuer discrètement.

Xanxus refuse.

\- Heey ! Tu préfères envoyer _Lussuria_ ou _Levi_ plutôt que moi ? Je suis ton bras droit !

\- Lussuria et Levi sont aussi mes lieutenants.

Le rappel fait serrer les dents à Squalo, mais il se range à la logique. Il se passe les nerfs à l’entraînement et dans sa mission suivante, un assassinat ennuyeux à en mourir.

Au moins, confirmation est faite : le secret de son nouveau cœur est lié aux Vongola et probablement à Sawada. Il a été envoyé dans une clinique sous l’autorité du Neuvième parce que Xanxus n’aurait pas laissé des étrangers connaître l’emplacement d’un établissement Varia, et Sawada ou ses Gardiens sont probablement intervenus.

Squalo contacte Yamamoto par vidéo, pour s’assurer que le petit con n’aie pas une seule opportunité de lui mentir. Il faut qu’il en profite avant que le gosse devienne plus expert en mensonge : le Japonais a l’étoffe d’un assassin, pokerface incluse.

\- Heeey ! Dis-moi la vérité ! crie-t-il dès que l’image de Yamamoto apparaît.

Le gamin sursaute, l’air brièvement pris en faute. _Hah_.

\- Squalo ! Comment vas-tu ? sourit-il aussitôt.

Yamamoto est toujours ravi de le voir. Squalo rechigne à admettre que c’est réciproque.

\- Ça ira mieux quand tu m’auras tout dit ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec mon cœur ?

Il a parié, parce qu’il n’y a pas moyen que ce niais de Sawada garde quoi que ce soit secret de ses bien-aimés camarades, et il a raison : Yamamoto regarde brièvement sur le côté, coupable, et tente de noyer le poisson.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis au Japon, donc je ne suis pas le plus au courant, hahaha…

\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un abruti ? Tu mens horriblement mal, petit con, donc t’as cinq secondes pour me dire la vérité ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ? Quel prix est-ce que Sawada a exigé ?

La dernière phrase est une attaque délibérée, parce qu’il sait que lui-même perd quelques points de logique quand quelqu’un parle de Xanxus sur ce ton-là. Yamamoto a les mêmes réflexes que lui et part immédiatement sur la défensive :

\- Tsuna n’a rien exigé ! Xanxus a offert –

Quelque chose se glace dans la poitrine de Squalo ; une certitude concrétisée. Yamamoto se décompose lorsqu’il réalise son erreur.

Squalo ne sait pas comment Xanxus espérait que ces couillons de gosses arrivent à garder le moindre secret.

\- Je veux dire – ah ! Squalo, tu es beaucoup trop doué pour obtenir des infos… grimace Yamamoto.

\- Je faisais cracher le morceau à des gars de deux fois ma taille quand j’avais ton âge, gamin ! Maintenant, dis-moi tout.

Yamamoto a toujours l’air déchiré, donc Squalo le presse un peu :

\- Xanxus a commencé à me donner des indices, de toute façon ! Il me dira tout bientôt, donc _explique_ avant que je doive vraiment hausser le ton !

\- Xanxus a dit qu’il ne dirait rien ! proteste Yamamoto. Il a dit…

Squalo peut deviner. Quelque chose comme « je dirai rien à cette sous-race, parce qu’il ferait du boucan, mais si vous voulez lui révéler la vérité, hésitez pas ! Il s’en remettra pas, ça lui apprendra à être aussi incompétent » – ou équivalent. Il connaît Sawada et ses séides en mièvrerie : il sait que l’idée de blesser quelqu’un, même un assassin ennemi, est la meilleure idée de les motiver à faire le contraire sans qu’il ait à demander une faveur.

Putain de boss.

Un éclat de souci traverse le regard de Yamamoto. De _souci_. Squalo veut l’étrangler. Squalo veut tous les étrangler.

\- Explique-moi, répète-t-il.

Quelque chose dans sa voix dissipe l’inquiétude de Yamamoto, imprime une résolution plus calme sur ses traits juvéniles.

\- Xanxus est venu voir le Neuvième en lui disant qu’il voulait te faire faire un nouveau cœur. La greffe était trop risquée : il voulait faire repousser les organes. Il avait discuté avec Verde, qui pouvait développer une partie de la technologie nécessaire, mais il lui fallait plusieurs flammes du Soleil pour enclencher la machine. Byakuran et ses subordonnées apportaient leur aide à titre gratuit, vu que lui aussi en avait besoin, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Ryohei est venu. Xanxus et Byakuran ont utilisé leur Flamme pour harmoniser la création et… voilà, ça a marché.

Ses yeux sombres guettent, inquiets, l’expression de Squalo. L’assassin puisse dans ses années d’expérience pour rester aussi impassible que possible, mais il n’a pas l’air de convaincre le sale gosse.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, affirme Yamamoto de son ton le plus ferme. Tu t’es fait blesser en combattant avec Xanxus ! Si ça se trouve, le coup que tu as pris l’aurait tué _lui_.

Au moins, l’idée que Xanxus doive négocier pour sa propre vie est un peu plus insupportable que la vérité. Au moins.

\- Tu es en train de te dire que tu aurais dû mourir, dit soudain Yamamoto.

D’où est-ce que ce petit con est devenu aussi observateur ?

\- Ta gueule, répond machinalement Squalo.

\- Squalo, tu es très important pour Xanxus, et tu es très important pour m–

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tsuna ne demandera jamais de retour de faveur à Xanxus. Tu le sais.

\- Et tu _sais_ que Xanxus sait ce qu’il doit, que Sawada le demande ou non.

Ils échangent un bref regard. Yamamoto comprend, bien sûr. Ils sont tous conscients du poids d’une faveur, qu’elle soit ou non exigée en retour. Sawada nie peut-être, mais tous ses gardiens un tant soit peu dotés d’un cerveau le savent – et Reborn, et Verde, et le Neuvième, et quiconque est au courant de l’affaire.

\- Squalo, appelle Yamamoto d’un ton doux. Tu es mon ami et mon mentor. Je suis content que tu sois en v–

C’en est trop : Squalo lui raccroche à la gueule et va hurler dans un coussin de sa chambre d’hôtel.

Après quelques instants, il s’en va hurler sur les voisins qui lui cassent les oreilles à frapper au mur et au plafond pour qu’il arrête.

***

Squalo n’est pas un homme de sentiments. Xanxus non plus. Ce genre de conneries sont bonnes pour les Dino, les Sawada, les niais du monde.

Squalo ne dit rien. Son attitude change, cependant, et Xanxus devine, sans doute, parce qu’il le laisse partir au Japon la fois suivante – pour un séjour bref mais intense où Yamamoto comprend rapidement que tout ira très bien tant qu’ils ne parlent pas du sujet.

C’est un bon môme.

Un bon môme qui gâche son potentiel à continuer à être obsédé par le baseball, mais un bon môme quand même.

***

Les Varia ne sont pas _si_ souvent invités aux soirées des Vongola. La présence d’un gang d’assassins a tendance à évoquer des souvenirs sanglants ; allez comprendre.

Squalo n’aime pas spécialement les galas. Trop de gens entassés, la sécurité n’est jamais aussi étroite que s’il la gérait et Bel comme Xanxus sont deux périls à surveiller d’un œil pendant qu’il se tient civil de l’autre. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il a désamorcé une partie du problème en affectant le prince et Levi à la protection rapprochée de Xanxus : le premier pour que la présence du boss le tienne sage, le second pour tuer dans l’œuf son éternelle jalousie.

La satisfaction d’être garde du corps de Xanxus alors que Squalo _non_ fait pratiquement briller les yeux de Levi. Bel tente de faire le bravache, mais la crispation au coin de son sourire et la droiture inattendue de sa nuque révèlent assez l’effet salutaire de la présence du boss : pour une fois, l’ado ne devrait poignarder personne.

Xanxus, comme à l’ordinaire, a l’air de s’en foutre. Il porte un costard hors de prix arrangé avec une négligence impériale – quelques boutons ouverts sur l’étendue bronzée de sa gorge, rehaussée par l’éclat blanc d’une chaîne en platine, sa veste jetée sur ses épaules comme si la coupe ne parlait pas d’un prix à trois zéros ; les bagues à ses doigts jettent un feu blanc à la lueur des lustres. Il est vêtu de noir et de blanc, et la teinte chaude de sa peau n’en ressort que plus sombre – émaillée du rouge cuivre des plumes accrochées dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux en semblent plus clairs et rouges, intenses et froids. Même silencieux, sa tête inclinée par l’indolence d’un lion au milieu d’herbivores, il dégage une intensité et une force qui font s’éloigner les plus faibles.

Une chaleur orgueilleuse coule dans les veines de Squalo, pétille au creux de son ventre. Comme d’habitude, son boss est le plus glorieux parmi tous.

\- Squalo ! Comment vas-tu ?

La voix de Dino, souple et détendue comme à l’ordinaire, ramène l’attention de Squalo à sa tâche actuelle : en tant que bras droit de Xanxus, il est chargé d’une partie de l’intimidat… de la socialisation nécessaire à leur statut. Il gronde pour le principe avant de répondre :

\- Ça va. Toi ?

\- Oh, ça va ! Dis-moi...

Est-ce une pointe de nervosité qu’il entend sous le vernis suave du Cavallone ?

\- Tu savais... Est-ce que Xanxus sait que Sawada a été invité à cette soirée ?

Oui, c’en est. À raison. Squalo grimace :

\- Ouais. Il est venu ? Je me disais qu’il avait une chance sur deux de rester au Japon.

\- Son Gardien de l’Orage est venu, avec Kyo… Le Gardien du Nuage.

Squalo écarquille les yeux.

\- Le petit furieux avec ses tonfas ?

\- Lui-même.

La dernière rencontre de ce petit con avec Xanxus s’est soldée par un match nul (mais le boss aurait gagné) où les deux se sont montrés beaucoup trop enthousiastes pour qu’une nouvelle rencontre ne se solde pas en duel. S’ils se recroisent, les dégâts risquent d’être chiants à justifier auprès du Neuvième.

Squalo lance un coup d’œil à son boss. Dino lui lance un coup de coude et lui montre, du menton, une silhouette élancée vêtue de noir et d’argent : le fameux Kyoya. Ses yeux en amande, sombres et brillant d’une lueur élégamment sanguinaire, sont rivés sur Xanxus comme sur une révélation. Il fend la foule avec aisance : sa seule aura prédatrice suffit à éloigner des hommes de deux fois sa taille.

Un très bref instant, Squalo envisage tout ce qu’il pourrait faire pour tenter – et échouer – à désamorcer la situation. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ils sont assez grands pour choisir un coin tranquille.

Hibari a l’air solide, après tout. Xanxus ne devrait pas chercher à le buter délibérément : il avait l’air d’aimer son style. Dino contient plutôt bien sa consternation, se fendant d’un sourire résigné à la place.

\- J’imagine que tu as raison… J’espérais qu’il commençait à se faire à l’idée de côtoyer des gens…

\- Abandonne toute espérance envers les mafieux et leurs alliés, lui conseille Squalo avec ce qu’il considère comme de la gentillesse. En parlant d’alliés, c’est exprès que tu exhibes cette belle morsure ?

La main de Dino vole se plaquer sur sa gorge, où une belle marque rouge dépasse de son col. Squalo sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors ! C’est qui ?

Le regard de Dino se rive sur la petite silhouette en noir. Squalo écarquille les yeux.

\- _Quoiii_ –

Dino le muselle de la main :

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! siffle-t-il. Ce n’est pas _du tout_ ambigu, c’est juste Kyoya qui m’a mordu pour « marquer son territoire » _et oui je sais_ mais c’est cohérent dans son système de pensée, d’accord ? Il est outré que je lui aie proposé de lui apprendre à se battre – arrête de sourire ! Même ton sourire est bruyant ! J’espérais avoir réussi à cacher la marque avant que quelqu’un se fasse des idées…

\- Trop tard, ricane Squalo, je m’en fais.

Dino lui lance un regard noir et tente de remonter son col pour cacher la morsure, en vain. Il porte un costume simple et coupé parfaitement sur sa silhouette, loin de ses parkas habituelles ; il s’est fendu d’un foulard sobre pour tenter de noyer le poisson, mais l’étoffe est trop fine pour lui couvrir la gorge – à moins de partir sur un jabot audacieusement _vintage_. En homme généreux, Squalo montre un peu de pitié :

\- Tu veux un peu d’aide, peut-être ?

Dino lui lance un regard plein d’espoir et de ressentiments mêlés.

\- Si tu as une idée…

\- Laisse-moi faire. Viens par là !

Il traîne Dino à l’écart, dans des couloirs feutrés où des alcôves permettent aux convives de faire affaire, l’amour, ou les deux à la fois. Les intentions de Squalo sont chastes, cependant, alors qu’il cherche et trouve un miroir. Il touche Dino avec une familiarité issue de l’habitude, dégageant son col pour examiner la morsure. Celle-ci est rouge, un peu gonflée ; elle a presque saigné. Dino se crispe légèrement quand les doigts curieux de Squalo caressent la blessure. Le petit excité n’a pas fait semblant.

\- Il voulait te bouffer ?

\- C’est une bonne question.

Squalo rit et effleure la gorge de Dino juste pour le voir tressaillir.

\- Tu dragues dangereusement !

\- Plus bas, siffle Dino. Tu peux y faire quelque chose ou non ?

\- Attends une seconde.

Il se désintéresse de la gorge du Cavallone et s’agenouille face à lui pour détacher les chaînes accrochées à sa ceinture – des colifichets hors de prix qu’il pourra accrocher aux cheveux de Dino pour masquer la marque et lui donner un petit air de Xanxus version angélique.

Le Cavallone tressaille, son souffle se bloquant net dans sa gorge. Squalo lui lance un regard curieux avant de réaliser l’ambiguïté de la position et de lui lancer un grand sourire.

\- Hey ! T’aurais pas l’esprit mal placé, Cavallone ?

\- De nous deux, rétorque Dino d’une voix tendue, ce n’est certainement pas _moi_ le mal placé –

Sa voix s’étrangle lorsque Squalo lui pince l’intérieur des cuisses.

\- Hey, arrête de bouger ! J’arrive pas à enlever tes putain de boucles !

\- Squalo, cette position – sais-tu que je suis Don mais n’en reste pas moins homme –

\- Laisse-moi t’arranger tes fringues et –

À cet instant, les instincts de Squalo le font se jeter à terre, entraînant Dino dans son sillage. Une fraction de seconde lui tard, le mur explose là où se serait tenu la tête du Cavallone. Un sifflement furieux se fait entendre, suivi par les détonations familières du flingue de Xanxus, et Squalo se redresse à temps pour voir Hibari et Xanxus en plein combat – une déferlante d’énergie qui s’emmêle comme un vortex de _putain, on est encore dans l’hôtel, le Neuvième va gueuler_.

Squalo réagit avec l’énergie du désespoir, déployant l’énergie de ses propres Flammes pour tenter d’apaiser une partie de la tourmente, pendant que Dino gère sa partie de l’apocalypse :

\- Kyoya ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Son intervention est efficace, au sens que la boule de vice qui tente actuellement de « mordre à mort » le boss des Varia se détourne de son adversaire pour fondre sur lui. Le Cavallone pare un coup qui aurait broyé un homme adulte, l’air à peine secoué – Squalo serait impressionné s’il n’avait pas son propre péril sur les bras.

Il s’est déjà entraîné avec Xanxus, et il a déjà eu à le gérer en furie, mais cette fois-ci son boss s’abat sur lui avec une intensité qui n’a rien à voir avec la normale. Squalo est handicapé par le fait qu’il ne peut pas contre-attaquer, juste se défendre au mieux – et « au mieux » n’a pas grande valeur face à l’un des meilleurs combattants de cette génération. Xanxus, au moins, n’utilise pas ses flingues contre lui, juste ses poings et ses pieds – un passage à tabac bref comme un ouragan avant qu’il agrippe Squalo par les cheveux, le force à se relever et à le suivre sans lâcher sa poigne.

\- Xanxus ! Mais qu’est-ce que t’as, bordel ?

Les vociférations de l’épéiste n’ont aucun résultat. Il est traîné jusqu’à leur voiture sous les regards mi-surpris mi-terrifiés mi-« Ah, ce sont les Varia, tout doit être normal » des convives accourus pour voir quel cataclysme secouait la fête. Xanxus ouvre la portière arrière et prend place à l’intérieur.

\- Le château.

Le chauffeur est trop terrifié pour se faire autre chose que démarrer. Squalo tente à nouveau de protester :

\- Xanxus –

La poigne de Xanxus se resserre douloureusement sur ses cheveux, lui tirant une grimace.

\- Pas un mot. Pas un geste.

Sa voix est un grondement bas, dangereux. Squalo se tait, jugulant sa frustration et l’envie instinctive de lutter contre la poigne qui le maintient à moitié recroquevillé.

Xanxus combat avec une férocité rageuse mais intelligente. Pour qu’il en vienne à faire un tel scandale, c’est que Squalo a réussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à le mettre assez hors de lui pour lui faire oublier ses intérêts immédiats. Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il s’est agenouillé face à Dino ? Est-ce que Xanxus serait assez _con_ pour le croire prêt à jurer fidélité à un autre ? Sérieusement, si c’est ça –

– Eh bien Squalo n’aura d’autre choix que d’attendre que son boss se calme assez pour récupérer un sens de la logique, parce que Xanxus est actuellement au bord du berserk.

Le trajet en voiture est long, plus d’une heure, mais se fait dans un silence de mort. À peine garé dans la cour du château Varia, Xanxus sort en traînant Squalo derrière lui pendant que leurs subordonnés tentent très fort de saluer d’un air naturel.

Squalo apprécie l’effort. S’il ne méprisait pas les trois quarts d’entre eux, il leur adresserait ses félicitations plus tard. Un assassin doit maintenir un excellent contrôle sur ses expressions faciales.

Leur destination est visiblement la chambre de Xanxus. Squalo est jeté sur le tapis rougeâtre dont les entrelacs suggèrent une tache de sang et d’or qui sourde du lit de son boss. Il lance un regard défiant à Xanxus mais ne parle pas, lui laissant l’initiative.

Le visage de son maître est un masque impassible, la rage brûlante au fond de l’acier de ses yeux.

\- Désape-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- T’es devenu sourd en plus du reste, putain de requin ? Désape-toi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux –

En deux pas, Xanxus est sur Squalo – s’agenouille pour l’agripper par la gorge.

\- Je veux voir s’il t’a laissé des marques.

Il ne serre pas ; pas encore. Squalo ravale son incertitude et se force à l’impassibilité alors qu’il défait les boutons de sa veste et de sa chemise, les laissant glisser le long de ses bras sans détourner les yeux de Xanxus.

\- Ça te suffit ?

Xanxus crispe une main sur sa hanche, sur les bleus qu’un certain connard a fait éclore plus tôt. Sa peau est chaude, rugueuse, martelée des cals de l’épéiste.

Squalo déglutit, pas seulement à cause de la douleur.

\- C’est bon ?

Sa voix ne frémit pas. Il ne s’appelle pas Sawada.

La prise de Xanxus se resserre un peu, le fait tousser d’inconfort.

\- Ces quoi, ces marques ?

\- C’est toi, putain ! Qui est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit d’autre ?

\- Cette sous-race de Cavallone. Le type que tu t’apprêtais à sucer. Le type chez qui tu vas te faire baiser quand t’as besoin d’écarter les cuisses.

La voix de Xanxus est un grondement, une litanie acide et violente. Squalo écarquille les yeux, quelque chose de bloqué dans le ventre.

\- Quoi ?

La poigne sur sa gorge se resserre brutalement et Squalo agrippe les doigts de Xanxus de sa main valide, tentant de le faire lâcher pendant que sa gorge se contracte par réflexe – comme si ça servait à autre chose que lui arracher une toux douloureuse, des larmes réflexes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Lesquelles sont ses marques ? répète froidement Xanxus.

Parler est difficile avec le larynx compressé, mais frapper reste amplement dans les cordes de Squalo. Son corps sait bouger pour combattre, avec ou sans oxygène.

L’anomalie est que le coup porte. La tête de Xanxus bascule en arrière avec un craquement et, l’espace d’un horrible instant, Squalo pense avoir brisé la nuque de son boss avant que celui-ci lui décroche une droite.

Ils se battent et Squalo répond coup pour coup, cette fois, se guidant à ses instincts qui lui crient que Xanxus a besoin de violence et besoin de douleur et besoin de sentir Squalo lutter contre son pouvoir alors qu’il l’immobilise petit à petit contre le sol.

Squalo ne fait pas semblant de se débattre. La sincérité, la rage et l’humiliation sont les seules choses qu’il puisse offrir à Xanxus et il les lui donne entières – frappe, insulte, tente une morsure qui finit sur le vide.

Le sourire de Xanxus est cruel.

\- Je suis pas aussi facile à mordre que Dino.

\- Connard ! rugit Squalo.

Mais il est sur ses dernières ressources, les poignets épinglés au-dessus de sa tête et la main de Xanxus posée sur sa gorge pour le tenir en place. Lorsque la pression commence sérieusement à le priver d’oxygène, il s’immobilise à contrecœur, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son boss.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Dis-moi la vérité, exige Xanxus d’un ton calme.

Ses yeux descendent du visage de Squalo à son cou, son torse, son ventre.

\- Où est-ce qu’il t’a touché ? Tu venais ici juste pour le sauter ?

\- Mais non !

\- _Ne me mens pas_.

\- Je t’ai jamais menti, bordel ! crie Squalo, luttant contre la pression qui l’étouffe. Pourquoi est-ce que je t’aurais parlé de mes plans cul ? Je suis pas Lussuria !

Xanxus se fige. Squalo n’arrive pas à lire son expression, la tension qui crispe ses mâchoires.

\- Tu…

Sa prise se relâche, même infimement. Ses yeux se plantent dans ceux de Squalo – deux tempêtes aux tons ocre de terre sanglante. Encore une fois, Squalo se noie dans l’intensité de Xanxus, dans le feu métallique de sa rage et de sa volonté – du grondement de sa voix basse qui martèle chaque mot comme une arme à fourbir.

\- Tu _m’appartiens_ , putain de requin. Tu m’as donné tes cheveux, ta main, ta vie, ton cœur, est-ce que tu penses avoir la liberté d’offrir le reste ? Tu es à moi, corps et âme. Ce putain de déchet n’a pas le droit de te toucher. Tu l’as laissé salir _ma_ propriété.

Sa main se resserre ; une emphase. La tête de Squalo pulse en vertiges douloureux – peut-être l’adrénaline qui le quitte, le manque d’oxygène, l’endorphine ou des trois mais rien d’autre, rien d’autre parce qu’il ne sait plus rien que l’instant et le sentiment d’être suspendu à l’abîme.

\- Je t’ai donné ce qui te servait, se force-t-il à répondre. Le reste avance pas ta cau –

Xanxus gronde et l’embrasse.

Ce n’est pas une caresse tendre, pas la chaleur suave des romances. C’est une attaque – leurs lèvres qui s’écrasent, le choc de leurs dents, le goût ferreux du sang qui monte familier aux sens de Squalo. C’est Xanxus qui agrippe sa mâchoire assez fort pour imprimer la marque de ses doigts, l’invasion de sa langue et la pression d’un baiser au goût de violence.

Les pensées de Squalo s’arrêtent net ; chutent dans l’abîme, avec sa rationalité. Il ne peut pas plus s’empêcher de gémir et d’entrouvrir les lèvres que de respirer ou de vivre.

Xanxus se redresse dès qu’il sent une réciproque. Son sourire a la cruauté de ces moments où il se trancherait les deux bras pour atteindre l’ennemi.

\- Rien que ça et tu cèdes déjà ? T’es vraiment assoiffé, hein ?

Sa bouche s’ouvre pour ajouter quelque chose, d’autres mots aux goûts de fer et de venin, mais Squalo n’écoutera pas plus ; il l’agrippe, l’attire avec la main que Xanxus a lâchée et _tant pis_ s’il se fait frapper tant qu’il peut mordre ses lèvres au sang.

Le coup envoie la tête de Squalo claquer de côté. La main de Xanxus, sur son poignet, est un étau rigide, des ongles courts enfoncés dans sa chair comme les griffes d’une menotte.

\- Juste pour _toi_ , connard ! crache Squalo de toute la force de ses poumons, de la hargne, de la brûlure qui court dans ses veines et consume son ventre et son esprit. Xanxus !

C’est un cri et une malédiction et un ordre et Xanxus _obéit_ , pour une putain de fois, et le laisse crisper la main dans ses cheveux noirs, le forcer à baisser la tête vers lui.

\- Xanxus ! répète Squalo, gronde Squalo, (implore Squalo). Toi seul as un sens, putain d’enflure ! _Toi seul,_ espèce de connard ! Le reste, c’est que du cul, c’est que des autres – comment est-ce que tu peux penser qu’ils ont la moindre importance, le moindre sens, je vais te faire bouffer tes putain de tripe, je vais t’arracher les dents, _Xanxus_ , Xanxus, putain –

Xanxus crispe les doigts dans ses cheveux et l’attire pour un baiser au goût de morsure, grondant contre ses lèvres. Squalo ouvre les mâchoires sans aucune hésitation, lui laissant l’accès.

Cette fois-ci, Xanxus ne recule pas.

C’est moins du sexe qu’un combat, un pillage, un marquage : des morsures âpres le long de la gorge de Squalo, sur la courbe de ses épaules, sur ses flancs et le relief de ses hanches et tout ce sur quoi Xanxus peut imprimer la trace de son passage. Des suçons qui ne s’arrêtent que lorsque Squalo tire assez fort sur les cheveux de son boss, maudissant son nom et son obstination. La pression de ses doigts, la morsure de ses ongles, la texture rêche de ses cal et les reliefs de ses cicatrices, le froid des colifichets à ses cheveux ou des bagues à ses mains et la chaleur de sa peau qui brûle celle de Squalo lorsqu’il se presse contre lui, lui refuse la moindre distance et le moindre répit.

Squalo rend coup pour coup et insulte pour insulte. Il mord, griffe, marque à son tour, exige parce que s’il donne, s’il offre, il veut en échange l’âpreté et le désir et l’orage qui s’abat sur lui – la douleur et le plaisir entrelacés, rageurs, qui les dévorent et les lacèrent. La voix de Xanxus se perd contre la sienne, s’étouffe contre sa peau, répète son nom comme une litanie au milieu des insultes et des promesses de violence et Squalo l’agrippe de toutes ses forces parce qu’il va mourir s’il lâche prise. L’orgasme le fauche comme un coup de poignard, d’abord, et brûle lorsque Xanxus ignore ses protestations et lui arrache des frissons de plaisir/douleur –

Le temps se perd ; Squalo s’était perdu bien avant.

***

Rien ne change vraiment.

Si Squalo y réfléchit, leur relation n’a pas dévié. C’est juste l’aboutissement naturel d’un premier regard, une décade plus tôt, sur l’héritier rageur et fier du neuvième don des Vongola ; d’une main coupée, d’un serment de loyauté plus ferme que l’acier, du silence de Xanxus face à un cadavre et d’un cœur négocié par l’homme qui ne négocie jamais. Ce sont des gestes et des actes (et jamais, jamais de _mots_ ) et la main de Xanxus qui se crispe, parfois, sur les cheveux de Squalo pour le traîner à l’écart – sa voix qui l’appelle, froide et calme, après une réunion – la façon dont Squalo sourit, parfois, ou s’approche juste assez près pour agripper le poing de Xanxus et le porter à ses lèvres.

Les autres remarquent. Lussuria glousse ; Mammon s’en fout ; Levi passe quelques jours au trente-sixième dessous avant de se convaincre qu’à défaut du lit du boss, il aura une certaine supériorité à gagner son estime. Belphegor médite sa réaction avant que son instinct de survie l’incite à modérer ses commentaires moqueurs. Le reste des troupes, pour des raisons que Squalo ne s’attarde pas à analyser, n’ont pas l’air extrêmement surprises.

Il doit lutter, beugler et insister par-delà plusieurs refus définitifs pour obtenir le droit de fréquenter à nouveau Dino. Le Cavallone a l’air d’avoir aussi ses problèmes, de toute façon – son sourire est un peu crispé quand il parle du _caractère un peu obstiné de Kyoya_.

Squalo prend note de lui poser quelques questions pointues sur le sujet.

\- Tu as l’air rayonnant, ces derniers temps ! s’exclame Yamamoto Takeshi, couillon professionnel, avec son éternel sourire jovial. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

\- On en parlera si tu réussis à gagner notre prochain duel.

Une lueur métallique, concentrée comme une envie de tuer, traverse brièvement le regard du Japonais avant qu’il reprenne son masque bienheureux. Ce crétin est un putain de potentiel gâché sous les ordres d’une mauviette comme Sawada, mais Squalo a renoncé à lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je vais me préparer à un long récit, alors ! Haha.

\- Attends déjà d’avoir gagné, blanc-bec ! rugit Squalo en réponse.

Évidemment, le respect est mort, ou plutôt en attente d’être instauré à coup de violence sur la tête épaisse d’un Japonais qui n’a pas l’air au courant que sa culture est supposée inculquer le respect des aînés, des maîtres et de toutes ces conneries.

Putain de gamins.

Squalo coupe la communication et sort de sa chambre. Dans dix minutes, il a une réunion avec cinq jeunes recrues qui accompagneront Mammon dans une mission d’infiltration : ce sera l’occasion d’entraîner leur résistance aux illusions, ou de virer ceux qui auront commencé à spasmer par terre après l’expérience. À seize heures, il part pour une visite anecdotique et pas du tout menaçante auprès de la boss un peu trop ambitieuse d’une jeune famille en plein essors. À vingt heures, il aura une situation résolue ou de la violence sur les mains. À vingt heures trente, Xanxus a exigé qu’il soit là et ait déjà dîné.

Ces derniers temps, Squalo dort peu dans son propre lit.

Rien n’a vraiment changé. Peu importe le reste, Squalo ne coupera jamais ses cheveux. Un cœur bat toujours entre ses côtes. Xanxus est toujours un connard capricieux, et aussi toujours l’homme le plus digne au monde du titre de Dixième.

Parfois, dans leurs rares accès de calme, quand ils ont exorcisé la violence et la soif, Xanxus s’allonge à moitié sur lui avec l’assurance suprême d’un souverain clamant son nouveau territoire. Il pose la tête sur son torse, l’oreille contre ses côtes, et ne bouge plus.

Il écoute le cœur de Squalo ; les battements lents qui n’existent que par lui et pour lui, qui se pressent quand sa main descend le long des flancs de l’assassin.

Le cœur est nouveau. Le reste est ancien.

Rien n’a vraiment changé. Ce n’est pas de l’amour. C’est bien plus, bien mieux, bien plus solide et absolu ; une chaîne forgée dans le sang et l’acier et les cris et des silences plus bruyants que la plus âpre de leurs querelles. Deux étoiles en orbite, perdues si l’une disparaît.

Dans ces instants muets, Squalo laisse sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de l’homme qu’il a juré de servir et pense, brièvement, qu’il y a peut-être une ressemblance.

FIN


End file.
